


Camilla: The Goblins' Enthusiastic Breeding Cow

by againandagain



Series: Commissions [5]
Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: F/M, Forced, Gangbang, Goblins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-20 18:49:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18998428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/againandagain/pseuds/againandagain
Summary: Oh no! It looks like Camilla's body - namely her mouthwatering D-cup breasts - has attracted a group of goblins! Good thing her body was built to take a looooot of dick and cum!





	Camilla: The Goblins' Enthusiastic Breeding Cow

**Author's Note:**

> Check out my Twitter for commission info and other goodies!
> 
> https://twitter.com/againandagainA

Camilla hummed without a care in the world as she picked flowers for her beloved big brother, Corrin. Elise was the one who brought up the wonderful idea of picking some in honor of him bringing both their families together. She was wearing her normal attire that showcased her beautifully firm D-cup breasts. No wonder Corrin always averted his eyes when they interacted, she was a knockout. In her humble opinion, of course. 

She swung her shapely hips from side to side as she carefully picked each and every flower. Like the color of his Omega Yato and blazing eyes - and the color of the blood of her enemies who dared to hurt her family - she chose the reddest flowers that she could find. She bent over to collect the last flower she needed, unaware of the menacing eyes that followed her every step and perfectly curved ass. It was a shame her garb blocked her salivating viewer from the more sensitive bits.

Camilla was still locked away in her fantasy world, unaware of the multiple red eyes boring into her from the trees that surrounded the field of flowers. Humming a little ditty that was quite reminiscent of Azura's favorite song, she began to head back to her siblings in the castle.

Well, she tried to, anyway.

"H-huh?!" she said as she fell to the hard ground dumbly. She guessed from the heaviness she felt in her limbs at that moment someone must've used a staff to cast Slow on her. Her confusion on who it was ended quickly though, as out of the corner of Camilla's eye from her facedown position she saw a group of nasty goblins quickly moving toward her with what she guessed to be glee.

Fear caught in her throat. But in the back of her mind, they were honestly nothing quite like what Camilla imagined them to be. Instead of large, hulking monsters that towered over her, she saw small, grotesque little creatures closing in on her with their tongues out. She struggled to stand but she only successful got up to her knees, which was coincidentally the perfect blowjob-receiving position. Those goblins must've certainly thought they bagged a special kind of girl, one that was apparently already read for their hard cocks.

Camilla cringed away from them as the first thing that hit her scents was the stench. Forget a shower once in a while, these fuckers smelled like they'd never even seen a bar of soap. Camilla's beautifully long purple hair glowed with her nice-smelling shampoo and the last thing she wanted was any of them ruining it.

One goblin reached for the grand prize already, her prized tits. "Get away from me, you disgusting little gremlin!" she snarled. However, since she couldn't reach for her ax, she opted for a swift headbutt instead. The goblin recoiled in pain before three appeared out of nowhere from Camilla's point-of-view and pulled her hair back, restraining her head.

She cried out in pain, hoping someone would hear her. The sun still shined high in the sky, so there was no doubt to Camilla that someone must've heard her scream.

...Right?

Even though the effects of that damnable spell was already beginning to wear off, Camilla's head, arms, and legs were restrained so she'd be on her knees like a good girl. The goblin she had headbutted stumbled up to her and painfully slapped her right on the face. Camilla gasped in a mix of anger and pain, but no tears fell. It would take something much more than a wimpy slap to break someone like her. That is until she noticed that every single goblin of the sizable pack had a large erection.

It didn't take a genius to understand that the small, beady black eyes the goblins used to look her up and down meant she was about to get fucked whether she wanted to or not. And she kindaaaaa did? It's not like she had much to do in the castle at the moment. Xander and Leo had things pretty much under control and Corrin and Azura was probably still fucking in their throne room day after day.

Camilla recoiled as the goblin she had slapped his rock-hard cock across her cheek. Her full, pouty lips also catching the strand of pre-cum that fell from his engorged cock. As much as she wanted to hate it and break away, the pungent smell was invading her senses and making her mind, for the lack of a better word, "woozy". Without warning, the goblin snarled and shoved his dick's full length down her throat. Cut off guard, Camilla's eyes began to water as her gag reflex was tested at the fucking snake that was pulsing deep in her mouth.

She didn't exactly want to savor the test, but it just happened. With her tongue laying flat in her mouth and the goblin's desperate thrusts made it obvious that she was going to taste his stinky cum if she liked it or not.

The creature popped his cock out of her throat, splattering her tear-stained face with his cum and her spit. As much as Camilla wanted to grab her ax and slice the fuck out of the beast in front of her, she had to admit there was something intoxicating about being used like this. Hell, even her pussy was dripping constantly. There wasn't much time until her sweet bud was a waterfall of nectar.

The goblins restraining her were far too strong for her to merely break free of. Instead, they pushed her onto hands and knees and spread her legs. Camilla could now freely turn her head around and saw that the creatures chattered amongst themselves excitedly, seeing the large wet spot on her barely-covered butt.

Was it odd that Camilla didn't exactly feel fearful in her situation? The worst thing that was happening was that the goblins were clearly going to use her for their sexual satisfaction but outside of that, she knew they were just going to fuck off after that go back to their little hovels in the forest after emptying their full ballsacks.

Without warning, one of the goblins behind her brandished a knife and sliced open her clothes, barely avoiding Camilla's white skin. Her clothes fell to the ground uselessly, and she could hear the grotesque creatures behind her probably arguing who could fuck her first. It felt degrading that she, a princess of Nohr, was going to be used than nothing more than a fuck toy for some gross goblins.

Enough of the arguing, one of the goblin shoved his unlubed penis right into Camilla's pretty wet bud. "!!!!" Camilla gasped, and instinctively pushed forward to get the monster's horse out of her but to no avail. Some of the other goblins still had their hands on her and now Camilla noticed that they were equally as hard.

The goblin behind thrust into her pussy with his large cock without a care in the word, letting the girl in front of him cry out in pain as the thick rod penetrated her again and again. Camilla could feel the hot liquid drip down her legs from their unwanted meeting. One of the goblins on her side growled and moved in front of her face, pushing his green cock into her face, clashing against her white skin. 

Camilla didn't want the goblin to shove it into her mouth as rudely as the goblin did, so she opened her mouth and willingly accepted his cock with her tongue out. Still, even a gesture as nice as that didn't stop him from jackhammering the fuck out of her mouth just as it happened before. 

She wished she could've sighed in annoyance, one more goblin pushed his cock into her hand so she jacked him off just so she could hurry up and deliver Corrin her beautiful flowers.

...Speaking of the flowers, they were right under Camilla's spit roasted body as the goblins shoved their cocks in and out of her pussy and ass with wild abandon.

Wait a minute, how compatible was goblin semen again? A jolt of fear brought Camilla out of her bored reverie, she didn't want to get pregnant by these assholes! Whenever she offered her body up for money back at the castle she always had the foresight to make the men use a condom. 

Trying to speak, Camilla struggled to stand but there was a sudden flash of silver as a blade was pressed against her throat. Their intentions were clear: take their cocks like a good slut or die. Camilla preferred living so she choked back a sob and even more cock while they abused her even more.

All three goblins suddenly groaned and shoved their cocks as far forward and deep as they could into her and shot multiple ropes of their hot load inside of her and down her face. Spitting whatever cum she could out of her mouth out, Camilla tried to stand before four more goblins replaced the three she just satisfied and another knife was against her throat. 

The gangbangs continued as Camilla's body was used and abused. The second group's fourth goblin's cock was long enough to lay under her and thrust his pre-cum covered cock into the pussy above. Camilla wanted to snarl herself as she felt her asshole invaded by a foreign item. Not even the men she hooked up with were allowed to use precious ass!

She groaned while goblin spread her cheeks and relentless slapped them while thrusting without a care in the world. Load after load was blown into her fertile pussy. So much so that Camilla couldn't keep track of how many goblins gripped her tits while orgasming. At this point, with the amount of cum in her pussy, she was sure that her boobs were about to start lactating. 

Ooh wouldn't that be wonderful? She'd be able to serenade Corrin to suck from her swollen boobs and she'd jerk off his hard cock... Free of charge, of course. Even becoming pregnant with a couple of goblin babies didn't look so bad in comparison! All she needed to do was shove them

And with those thoughts swirling in her head, Camilla's tune changed very quickly.

"Yeah! Fuck this cow's pussy you studs!" she yelled at the goblins the moment the second cum-covered cock retreated from her drooling mouth. By now the goblin's trusted her enough to run away so Camilla reached behind her used her finger's to spread her pussy as far her lips could be stretched.

Load after load would fill her burning pussy and she didn't feel like there was nearly enough to quench her desires for more cock and cum. The semen on her face, back, and body were nice but she just wanted a neverending stream of potent cum running into her honeypot. 

Their appearance no longer bothered her either. If such creatures were willing to share their delicious baby-making seed into her then she could look past their still admittedly ugly bodies. Aside from their low-hanging balls and cocks, of course. In fact, Camilla was willing to kiss and look them in the eyes to max her sexiness factor and get ever-closer to her ultimate fantasy with Corrin. Maybe even Elise would be down to try it? Her adorable baby sister looking up at her as she got drunk on Camilla's precious milk was enough to make her cum right then and there.

"Mmm!" she moaned with yet another cock in her mouth. Her pussy flooded with her slick juices as increased her backward humps into the goblin behind her. She rode her orgasm out and made the goblin cum too. Even more cum flooded her pussy and Camilla wasn't even sure if she was definitely filled up yet. Surely the best part of her could and should take more dick?

She reached over to any goblin that was close enough for her to play with their churning balls, hoping to face less sex and more baby batter for her begging pussy. Her vision was filled with so much dick that her movements became almost robotic. A ball tease there, a wink there, and the mass of goblins was putty in her hands. It wasn't that far from her actions with her long list of suitors back at the castle. "Mwah!" Camilla planted a sloppy wet kiss the cockhead of retreating goblin and made a show of licking her lips at the next one in line.

The flowers forgotten, her nostrils were filled with the scent of cum, cum, and more cum! Camilla excitedly redoubled her efforts to make each and every goblin cum. The blade against her throat was forgotten long ago. Hell, if anything, there was probably a goblin humping against her the outside of her throat just to get off. That was the kind of mania she was causing among them.

If the goblins could whoop and holler as they were serviced by the beauty in front of them, they certainly would have. Camilla could already tell they were tripping over themselves and pushing past each other just for a chance for Camilla to touch their cocks. *Poor things*, Camilla thought. She knew herself that she was going to each and every one of them before the sunset. There was no need to act like uncivilized monsters. Oh, wait.

Aside from the frantic thrusting and dick slapping going on, the goblins treated as respectfully they knew. No harm was coming to their precious cumdump and Camilla didn't dare try to change their opinion on that. 

Through her cock-covered vision, Camilla saw a slightly shorter goblin with exposed breasts akin to her own size that seemed to be egging the other goblins on. She held a staff and she seemed to be the one who cast Slow on her those hours beforehand. That was a shame. If only she was getting fucked too, Camilla would've enjoyed some competition.

At this point, her pussy was making sloshing noises as Camilla was completely full of goblin semen. There was no doubt in her mind that she was pregnant was many many little goblin children. The Deeprealms were about to get many like purple-haired goblins running around, that was for sure.

Behind her, the last goblin collapsed as he sent his own contribution into Camilla's boiling melting pot. All around her, Camilla had dazed and knocked-out goblins who couldn't have possibly handled such a perfect body even that short time. Blew their minds she did. 

Reaching down, Camilla rubbed the leaking cum from the fresh load into her pussy. It really was a shame Elise was here, she would have loved to have a warm, tasty pie right now. Filled with cream, of course. Camilla stood up and lovingly fingered her pussy, planning on going back to the castle naked to fully cement herself as the personal toy of the forest goblins. There were probably going to be some guys who wanted to fuck on the way too.

Her mind filled with nothing but the thoughts of cum, Camilla and her sex-stained body headed back to the castle with a smile on her face.


End file.
